


Elastic Heart

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 18:16:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5675800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey c: can you write a reader/Dean where the reader is a really good dancer and Dean catches her dancing to Elastic Heart by Sia (if possible!!) and he joins her and they actually make a good dancing pair. Pure fluuffffy fluff please.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elastic Heart

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Lyrics are taken from “Elastic Heart” by Sia. It’s pretty short, sorry, I don’t think I’m very good at writing song fics…

Warnings: I don’t think there are any. It’s a song fic if that counts as a warning.

Fic:

You’d finally gotten some alone time, the boys had gone out to a bar and taken Cas with them. As soon as they had left, you’d turned your music on and let yourself get wrapped up in the rhythm. Song after song plays and you get more and more lost in the sound. You twist your hips and run your fingers through your hair. Your eyes slide shut as you let your body flow and shift with the notes surrounding you.

The sudden slam of the door causes your movements to falter and your eyes to fly open. Spinning around, you see Dean standing in the doorway, his eyes moving up from your hips to meet your own gaze. “Y/N, were you dancing?” Dean asks.

“What? No,” you respond a little too quickly. A sly smile crosses Dean’s lips. He takes a step towards you as the next song begins.

And another one bites the dust

Oh why can I not conquer love?

And I might have thought that we were one

Wanted to fight this war without weapons

Dean holds out his hand to you and you take it hesitantly. He spins you and takes you into his arms before he begins to sway along with the music. You place your hands on his shoulders and let them slide to his back as you wrap your arms around his neck.

I’ve got a thick skin and an elastic heart

But your blade it might be too sharp

I’m like a rubber band until you pull too hard

But I may snap and I move fast

But you won’t see me fall apart

Cause I’ve got an elastic heart

I’ve got an elastic heart

Yeah, I’ve got an elastic heart

Dean takes your hands from around his neck and spins and dips you as the music goes on. You actually feel graceful in his arms, he was a better dancer than you would’ve expected.

And I will stay up through the night

Let’s be clear, I won’t close my eyes

And I know that I can survive

I walked through fire to save my life

And I want it, I want my life so bad

And I’m doing everything I can

Then another one bites the dust

It’s hard to lose a chosen one

Dean’s hold on you tightens, pulling you closer against his body. You had no complaints about that. His warmth seeps through your clothes and into your skin.

You did not break me

(You did not break me, no, no)

I’m still fighting for peace

The two of you move in sync as if you know exactly what the other’s next move will be. You figure it’s because you’d been fighting alongside him for so long that you were able to gauge his movements.

I’ve got a thick skin and an elastic heart

But your blade it might be too sharp

I’m like a rubber band until you pull too hard

But I may snap and I move fast

But you won’t see me fall apart

Cause I’ve got an elastic heart

I’ve got an elastic heart

You get completely wrapped up in the music and dancing. There’s silence between you and Dean, but it’s comfortable and easy. Everything you need to say is communicated through movement, not words.

I’ve got a thick skin and an elastic heart

But your blade it might be too sharp

I’m like a rubber band until you pull too hard

But I may snap and I move fast

But you won’t see me fall apart

Cause I’ve got an elastic heart

Dean spins you away from him and pulls you back in. Your hands land against his chest and his arms wrap around you holding you tightly to him. 

I’ve got a thick skin and an elastic heart

But your blade it might be too sharp

I’m like a rubber band until you pull too hard

But I may snap and I move fast

But you won’t see me fall apart

Cause I’ve got an elastic heart

I’ve got an elastic heart

Dean dips you down as the music fades. His lips are mere centimeters from yours. He quickly stands, bringing you along with him as the next song begins to play.

“May I have the next dance too?” he asks. 

“I suppose,” you respond playfully as he spins you once again.


End file.
